The washing apparatus washes laundry through steps of washing, rinsing, and spinning to remove dirt from clothes and beddings in a drum by actions of water and detergent supplied to a tub.
In general, the washing apparatus washes laundry through steps of washing, rinsing, and spinning to remove dirt from clothes and beddings (hereafter called as ‘cloth’) by actions of water having detergent dissolved therein or clean water (hereafter called as ‘washing water’).
FIG. 1 illustrates a perspective view of a related art washing machine, and FIG. 2 illustrates a block diagram of a related art washing machine control.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the related art washing machine is provided with a body 2 having an opening for introduction/taking out laundry therethrough, a tub (not shown) supported on an inside of the body 2, a drum 10 rotatably mounted on an inside of the tub, a motor 12 for rotating the drum 10, a water supplying unit 14 for supplying washing water to the tub, and a drain unit 16 for draining the washing water from the tub.
The related art washing machine is also provided with a door 4 for opening/closing the opening, and a door lock switch 6 for locking/unlocking of the door 4.
The door 4 has a hook 5, so that the door closes/opens the opening as the hook 5 is locked or unlocked by the door lock switch 6.
Meanwhile, there can be a case when the door 4 is forcibly opened in the middle of washing, rinsing, or spinning of the laundry.
In this instance, for effective control of the washing apparatus, and the safety of a user, detection of the forced opening of the door 4 and subsequent appropriate control of the electric driving units, such as the motor under operation, or a water supply valve, are required.
However, the related art washing apparatus requires a door sensing switch (not shown) in addition to the door lock switch 6 for sensing the forced opening of the door 4 in the middle of washing, rinsing, or spinning of the laundry.
That is, the additional door sensing switch leads the washing apparatus complicate, to increase assembly man-hours, and a production cost.
Moreover, even if the door sensing switch is provided additionally, control of the electric driving units according to a state of sensing at the door sensing switch is very complicate and inefficient.